dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Rollback
Deletion Reason I am not sure about usefullness of this page. I understand there are many people upset currently about message GM posted in English forum (specially strange when there is not a single word in French forum), but until it actually happens this is just an unconfirmed rumour. - Fogleg 20:17, 1 November 2006 (UTC) : I agree, that’s why I change the description to a more unrelated term because rollbacks can occur if the game has serious bugs, or a extreme case where the server is hack. But I do not know if the name of the page is the appropriate one. --Cizagna (Talk) 20:56, 1 November 2006 (UTC) Im sorry but this page is totaly pointless and i think it needs to go away. Masshuku 03:23, 2 November 2006 (UTC) This can be applied to all MMO's-||poundingblood|| *'Keep'. Explainion on what exactly happens in rollbacks merits reference. It's one of frequently asked questions. --Kishou 03:31, 2 November 2006 (UTC) :I in a way agree with keeping this page, although it could be formatted better. If you check the official forums there are already hundreds of posts saying "What is a rollback?". --Tmdart 11:47, 2 November 2006 (UTC) :I have edited the artile quite a bit. Maybe now it warrants keeping, and could be added into the "Game Information" Catigory.--Tmdart 12:25, 2 November 2006 (UTC) ::Its still incorrect information. I won many fights against Jack O'Tofu transformed players and never got single Olantewn. So, it was not 100%. The rest of this article now describes an event that could happen in theory, but has never happen in Dofus? The fact that such event "happen all the time in online games" still does not explain why it is discussed in context of Dofus. Sorry, but usefullness of article about such imaginary subject still escapes me. - Fogleg 15:16, 2 November 2006 (UTC) :: The O'Lantern thing serves as a good example only if a rollback occurs. The mass duping from the summer would serve as a better example. Also, the drop rate on the O'Lanterns was 100%, you just had to get rid of the gift hat in order to drop them otherwise they never dropped. :: It’s a nice rework but here is the thing. All the mention of the Olanter is not require, this is a page where it will inform about what's a rollback not why the rollback was or is going to be made. But all this economy talking makes this page useless needs an impersonal way of view apart from the subject on the possible rollback we are going to suffer. As I wrote before rollbacks are not economy exclusive they can be hack related, and I’m not sure if there are account rollbacks in this game by bugs affecting an account (incase it exist account rollbacks) or when a bug has a serious effect. If i recall well a couple of months when we had an update where all the markets where wipe out i started to leave bread to sell and sold a lot of bread, went to sleep and next morning i got the word of a rollback and that was a 5 hours rollback and I lost my money earn by the control of bread marked, exp, profession level, and items gained in battle, and that rollback was because reason far from the economy thing.--Cizagna (Talk) 15:23, 2 November 2006 (UTC) :: If you were to remove all the junk about why it came up, just what a roleback is, then i can see it staying Masshuku 22:56, 2 November 2006 (UTC) * This article has been rewritten with a neutral PoV, with a new article referenced that cites examples of bugs that could cause a rollback. This way there are no extraneous Dofus details present, and players can see the other article for a few Dofus-related examples. RubySword 16:27, 3 November 2006 (UTC) : I like what you did with this article, good job :) . I guess it has its purpose as general game information now. - Fogleg 17:39, 3 November 2006 (UTC)